


Playing with Fire

by Toshi_Nama



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Nama/pseuds/Toshi_Nama
Summary: Cullen realizes just what the Inquisitor is willing to do...as does the rest of Skyhold.





	Playing with Fire

She’s making Rylen work for it. Good. Now that he was able to personally supervise his officers’ training, he was able to appreciate why Bree had trained her squad – now half-cohort – with blade-heavy weapons. She was liquid with that pike, using it to keep Rylen out of range of a shield bash and frustrating him. “I wonder what that little spike on near the ferrule is for,” I mused.

Elim chuckled. “You’ll see, Commander. The bet was for who had jacks cleanup for the week.” She’d settled in nicely, and was a squad leader in her own right. A few more Blades had sauntered in over the week at Skyhold, demanding places under Bree’s command. Good fighters, all of them, and no need to worry about Chantry politics.

I didn’t turn my attention from the bout, though. Live steel, and minimal barriers: it’s what the officers needed, so they could handle the battlefield and keep respect of their men. I winced as Bree got a glancing blow against Rylen’s helm. Those are rough. He shook his head, and Bree swept her pike back into one of the…mage fighting forms? For a moment, she was completely open, blade down and back, free hand also back. “What in blazes…” I got my answer as the dazed Rylen, seeing something familiar, reacted on instinct. I could feel the Smite to take out the…mage’s…oh, clever, clever Bree. He wasn’t thinking, not now. And that put him out of position.

She brought the pike behind her back, caught it with her free hand, and twisted the ferrule under Rylen’s shield…where the little spike caught it and pulled him off-balance. A jerk to free it, quick spin in her hands, and the blade rested against his stomach.

Rylen dropped his sword, raised his hands. “Yield.” 

Bree picked it up, checked for damage, and handed the hilt back to her fellow officer with a smile. “Next time, it could be me.” She then handed her pike to Elim, and walked over to the mage – who had collapsed to the Smite. “Othrian? Come on, man, we’ll get you back on your feet. You need to walk it off, you know that.” He heaved a moment, then nodded and took the assist. The mage waved off Rylen’s apology with a shaky smile. “I knew what I was getting into, Ser Rylan. Besides, this is better than jacks duty.”  
I punched Rylen’s shoulder. “Habits can be dangerous, Rylen.” I saw his blurred eyes. He was following orders, staying on the lyrium…but clearly bending them by shorting himself. “Get your ration from the Templars, Rylen.” I bit my tongue before I could ask for a second one, and saw him recognize the moment. “Commander.” He wouldn’t come back until the smell had worn off.

Bree stood up straight as Elim came to attention, and I knew who walked up. “Training, Commander?” Her watered silk voice was relaxed and curious.

“Yes, Inquisitor.” I turned to look at her. “That reminds me. If you are going to continue going out in small squads, we should add you and your circle to these exercises.” Lord Pavus, who had followed her out, blanched. I smiled slightly. “Yes, that way you can be prepared and know how to work together, especially with such a mixed group of skills.”

The Iron Bull nodded from the other side of the practice yard. He was always out to watch the sessions, I almost didn’t notice his presence. “That’s a good idea, Commander.” He gestured. “Krem. Send the Chargers to round them up.”

“Pavus, why don’t you and the Inquisitor step in for the first round?”

She moved forward, but he didn’t. “Commander, I know perfectly well what happens to a mage alone against a warrior of her caliber. They die.”

“Paired, then, mage.” Bull stretched. “Blackwall’s almost over. His shield to protect your fancy ass, and I’ll join the Boss.” Blackwall, who was close enough to hear, narrowed his eyes. “I’m sure the Warden’s up to it. Commander? Wood or steel?” His voice made it clear which he preferred.

I stopped that idea before he could get going. “Wood, Bull. That smite will take time to fade, and steel doesn’t leave much of a margin for error, especially when a team is learning to work together.” He sighed heavily, but nodded. Pavus looked a bit happier about everything, and Safeyya…hadn’t changed expression since Blackwall came up. Were they still out of sorts? They’d had an argument, and he’d stayed back when she’d gone out last. I shrugged. It was a training exercise, and not live steel. It wouldn’t matter. “Gear up.”

Blackwall and Bull were ready first: the Warden lived in his gambeson, and Bull didn’t believe in armor. All they had to do was find weapons. It took a few tries, but Blackwall wound up with the shield Rylen had just used. Pavus, surprisingly, skipped armor as well. “Do I need to pick a different staff?” 

I shook my head after a moment. “No, just watch the blade.”

“Commander, I have no intention of getting close enough to either of those two to need it.”

The Warden set himself a few paces in front of Dorian, Safeyya staying just to Bull’s left, back only far enough to let him swing freely. His ‘weak’ side. I nodded, and gestured to begin. Bull roared at Blackwall, and the two started trading blows. The Warden kept between Safeyya and Dorian, though – who had barriered, and was…shooting fire. Of course. Damned ‘Vint. I heard creaking behind me. “Is every soldier in Skyhold coming to watch?”

“Nah, Commander – just everyone not asleep, dead, tied down by the healers or on sentry duty.” Krem’s voice was relaxed. “Chargers’re keeping an eye out, just in case the sentries get distracted. We’ve seen her in action, after all.”

She hadn’t done much yet. A few tries against Blackwall’s flank, and a leap that put my heart in my throat to set off a fire mine before pulling a handspring back out of range. “She’s insane.”

“No, she’s good, Commander. She’s dancing – and she can read a partner. That’s what the Chief says, and she’s certainly not a traditional knife fighter. You’ve gone up against her.”

But not like this, not with magic. I could smell…chocolate and cedar, what an odd combination…strengthen as Pavus pulled off another spell. She’d slipped past Blackwall, who had to keep his attention on Bulls’ powerful blows. Gasps as the fire wall sprang up between the mage and Inquisitor, hot enough for me to feel it. Fall back, Safeyya. The fire…wait.

She slipped the daggers into the sheaths on her back, smashed a shoulder with a swirling flask sharp peppermint, gone quickly and flipped forward, ice covering her just as her body went through the top third of the fire. The ice melted, but lasted long enough. She landed under Pavus’ arm, grabbed his staff near where he gripped it, and continued the roll…sending the mage over her as his shocked grip didn’t loosen. It did when his back and head hit the ground, letting her stab the blade…SHIT! about half an inch from his right ear. The fire wall and barrier-shimmer dropped. Stunned, or fairly out, I didn’t know. Bull roared as she turned, a shield bash having caught him straight in the face. He backed up, shaking his head, and Blackwall turned to find his mage down and braced for Safeyya. The other soldiers, who had been quietly making bets (of course), were dead silent. Varric was shaking his head, Sera had – for the moment – even the profanity shocked out of her. Even Cassandra’s eyes were wide. Solas simply looked…thoughtful. He’s an apostate, maybe he doesn’t understand what happened.

“She can’t go straight against his shield.” Elim’s voice was thoughtful, and broke the silence. “He’s got better technique even than yours, Commander – though he’s weaker on offense.” I nodded.

“Afraid, girl?” He taunted her, and I winced. Against most opponents, that would work. Against Safeyya…she started a rush forward, then slid under his thrust, arching her back and slicing…the strap of his shield. I didn’t think the wood was...of course. She had another knife. Boot, likely. She sprang up behind his shield arm, levered the now useless thing aside, and her practice blade kissed his jawline.

“Careful who you play with, Warden,” she breathed. I was just close enough to hear: most of the others, thank the Maker, weren’t. His eyes widened, and she stepped away, still breathing hard. Stitches was already next to Bull – broken nose, looked like – and she walked over to the mage still flat on his back. “Dorian?” Her voice was tentative as she dropped next to him.

“What did you…don’t you know you’re supposed to avoid a wall of fire, Inquisitor?” He spluttered, his voice offended. “It was full-strength, foolish chit!”

She laughed, smiling at him fondly as the heat in her eyes faded. “But it worked, Dorian. Um…sorry about taking your staff. You should probably do something so it bites, just in case you run into someone as crazy as me out there. The timing had to be just right.”

“Yes. Bites. That would…that would be a good idea.” He felt his neck. “At least you avoided the collar, good.” He sat up and winked. “You know how hard it is to get satin to sit just right over the leather.”

I blinked, and looked again. It…could be…the bastard! He was wearing armor all the time…light, but there. How did I miss that!

She just shook her head and stood up with him, patting his shoulder with her free hand.

I looked at Krem. He shrugged back. “Ok, I didn’t expect that.” Somehow, his casual response was enough to help me find the rest of my balance.

“Commander?” I met her eyes. “Thank you. We’ll all join the sessions: singles, pairs, squads…but I think we’ll have to pick a different time.” Her eyes flicked to all the soldiers suddenly trying to pretend they hadn’t been watching.

I couldn’t help but chuckle back. “I’ll work it out, Inquisitor.”  
 


End file.
